The New Angel
by QueenReggie
Summary: Castiel introduces Dean to a new angel. The new angel is different to Castiel and there is a mystery surrounding Castiel and the new angel.
1. Arial

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any part of Supernatural. I do however own the character Arial.

My story takes place after Dean has known Castiel and who he is. My stroy may not follow the traditional stories of angels etc, it is my own storyline regarding angels etc. Thoughout the story I may use some storylines from the television series.

Please review my story as it is my first Supernatural fan fic.

Dean POV

That was a strange dream I thought to myself as I slowly opened my eyes and took a moment to process my surroundings. I slowly turn around and sitting there is Castiel.

' Geez Cas you know you shouldn't creep in like that.'

Castiel is an angel, or so he says. He's a nice guy to be honest but the guy needs to ease up a bit, every time I see him he is always wooden.

'I'm sorry for creeping in, but I need to talk to you', came Castiel's reply.

' Alright what do you want to talk about', I asked.

Castiel usually came to tell me about things I should look into, or to reveal some new information to me. He's not the type of guy I would have deep and meaningful conversation with.

'Well I thought it would be a good time to introduce you to a dear friend of mine,' said Castiel.

This seemed mysterious to me. I didn't even know Castiel had friends. Another mysterious side bout him.

'You mean you actually have friends other than me? So who is this friend? A mortal, ghost, vampie, another angel perhaps?'

'Yes another angel.' Came Castiel's reply.

'Well a special angel'.

Hmmm….. a special angel. This is beginning to sound like the angel has something wrong with themselves. I want to know why I am meeting a new angel.

'So why am I meeting a new angel? What's wrong with you?

' Well although I have known you for some time and I did pull you out of hell, this angel knows more about you than anyone.' He said.

Alright I'm done with Castiel being mysterious. Also I do not like the idea of the whole of the 'upstairs' intruding on my life and knowing 'things' about me.

'Alright introduce me to him', I quipped.

'Her' Castiel corrected.

Her? They have female angels? Well they have female demons so why not have female angels?

'Her?' I replied shocked.

'Yes her', came a voice behind me.

I looked around and standing there was a woman. She looked to be about in her mid-twenties with medium brown, wavy hair, slim and wearing a figure hugging, dark, purple dress. She was around 5'7 and had hazel eyes.

'Dean I want you to meet Arial' said Castiel.


	2. The Confrontation

I am terribly sorry for the delay in chapter 2. I have been terribly busy with Christmas and the new year and I apologise. So here is chapter 2, I hope you all like it. I have almost finished chapter 3, hopefully I will be able to put that up soon and no it will not take me as long to put chapt 3 up as it did for chpt 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any part of it. I do however own the character Arial. I am making up my own stories and theories about angels etc I am not following any previous theories about angels, it is all my own work.

Castiel POV

Arial appeared behind Dean, trust her to come in with a shock entrance. Arial and I have been friends for a very long time. We have both been angels for a similar amount of time and she is probably the only person I fully trust. Though we have our differences. She has always been able to communicate with humans better than I have.

I introduce Arial to Dean, he seems pretty shocked at seeing another angel.

' Wow I didn't know there were female angels.' said Dean

' Well here is solid proof there are such things as female angels', Arial said. She was good at witty remarks.

Dean still seemed a bit shocked at the sight of Arial. I guess he was still having a hard time accepting that angels actually exist.

'So who exactly are you and why does Castiel claim you know a lot about me?' Dean said, his voice seemed a bit curious.

'Well for lack of better term I am a guardian angel. Your guardian angel to be more precise,' came Arial's reply.

The look on Dean's face was one with so many emotions it is hard to describe. To say the least Dean was extremely shocked. Arial always had trouble breaking the news gently to people. However we cannot afford to lose too much time.

'Wait , what! Guardian angel? There are such things as guardian angels now? This keeps getting more and more bizarre.'

'Well here's your proof in the flesh, so to speak', said Arial.

'Oh so to speak, you've possessed some poor girl in order to come and tell that you are my guardian angel? Which by the way I have a hard time believing seeing as how much crap I've been through all my life' Dean said growing angrier by the minute.

Arial was simply unfased by what Dean was saying. Even though he was becoming angrier, she maintained her cool.

'And what crap would you be talking about?' Arial replied.

'Well for one, almost everyone dying around me, my mother, my father. Is it some kind of sick joke of yours to see everyone around me die?'

'Okay Dean you really need to calm down now', I stepped in before Dean decided to do something stupid. 'Arial will explain things, don't worry, but you need to calm down.'

'Dean as a guardian angel, I do not guard you from loss. Experiencing loss and grieving is human Dean, it's what every human must experience. Do you think I wanted you to lose your mother and father?

'I have no idea what you wanted.'

'Well I didn't. I would have tried to stop you losing them, but it's against the rules, I'm not allowed." Arial informed.

There was a note of sadness in her voice. She was really torn about Dean losing his parents. Arial always found it hard to contain her emotions. She always seemed to be more human than the other angels, even though it has been 3000 years since she lost her humanity.

'Ok so you couldn't stop me losing people but what about all the other stuff?' Dean asked.

'Well you've made it here without being severely hurt, although there were times when you were hurt, but see most normal people wouldn't be able to handle the injuries and things you handle.'

'So you're taking the credit for me coming out of battles unhurt? What so every time I've dodged a bullet you've been protecting and hoarding me? I don't think so!'

'Not every time. I mean sometimes I did, but mostly you haven't really needed protection. You've been able to get yourself out of complicated situations,' Arial said, desperate to stop Dean from criticizing her anymore.

'Well if I don't need protecting, then why are you here? Dean asked.

'Well she is here because unlike me, she doesn't have other things to do,' I replied.

'Excuse me? I don't have other things to do? Oh yea that's right because I am in a less important position than yourself.' Arial said angrily.

'I'm leaving', I said 'I don't want to cause any more conflicts.'

'Fine then leave like you always do', Arial began to rant.

'You know how to contact me', I said and then I left.


	3. Touched by an Angel

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay in the next chapter, have been busy again. So here is chapter 3. I will post chapter 4 soon I just need to edit it. Please review. I like to hear how to improve my story etc. Don't hesitate to criticise me. As I have said before I am writing my own rules and stories regarding angels etc. So I am not writing according to Supernatural and what rules and things they have stated regarding angels. Anyway enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any part of it. I do however own the character Arial.

Dean POV

'Fine leave you jerk.' Arial was really angry Castiel had suddenly left. Arial went over and slumped on the bed. Castiel said that he had other things to do, I wonder what other things?

'So what other things does Cas have to do?' I asked trying not to sound curious. It seemed weird that Castiel had to leave, I mean I know he has left before but I didn't know he had other things to do besides talking to me.

' Oh things his level do. Go to meetings and talk about how to stop the apocalypse.' Arial replied, with an angry tone in her voice.

This 'level' thing really caught me by surprise. 'So there are different levels of angels?' I asked.

'Yes there is a hierarchy of angels. Castiel is a higher level angel than myself. Though we both became angels at the same time, he is higher up the ladder than me. Guardian angels are at the bottom of the ladder while archangels are higher up. So Castiel is kind of my boss in this situation at the moment.' Arial replied her voice was extremely firm and she sounded really pissed off.

'Ummm just a matter of curiosity, are angels allowed to get pissed off? I mean you are supposed to be collected and calm.' I said interested.

'Oh great a 'touched by an angel' comparison. You know we aren't the whole white fluffy wings thing. You know that show is nowhere near accurate. In answer to your question yes we are allowed to get pissed off, angry etc', came Arial's reply.

'Oh take it easy I didn't mean to get you worked up about everything. Although something about what you just said caught me,' I said curiously.

'What?' Arial questioned.

'Well you seem to know about the show Touched by an Angel and you said it is nowhere near accurate. Have you actually watched it before?' I asked.

'Yes I have watched it before. Well it caught my eye one day when you were watching it and I was checking up on you. So I decided to stay a while and watch it with you,' came Arial's reply. This caught me greatly by surprise.

'Wait you watched it with me? You've been to earth before? I thought angels hadn't been on earth for 2000 years?' I asked. I know those are a lot of questions but it's about time I found some answers.

'Castiel hasn't explained anything to you has he?' Arial asked but the tone of her voice let me now that she wasn't at all surprised.

'Well each time I speak to him he seems to reveal a little more to me, but there is still a heap of information I am yet to uncover about angels. So please tell me more.' I said. I know I am asking a few too many questions, but it isn't like I have to be anywhere, so I can kill a few hours.

'Fine I'll tell you what you need to know.' Came Arial's reply. I was glad I was now going to be more informed.


End file.
